Question: Convert the angle 1.27 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $1.27 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $73^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)